As TVs become increasingly sophisticated they can accept an increasing number of video inputs. For example, a TV can accept a video input from a disk player, a personal video recorder (PVR), etc., in addition to the conventional TV tuner.
To enable a viewer to select a source, TVs typically provide a list of video inputs. As understood herein, the video input list is static, so that, in the event that a viewer's most-used source is near the bottom of the list, the viewer must nonetheless scroll down through the list every time he desires to select that source.
Furthermore, the order of the video inputs on the list more or less reflects the history of the video inputs that have been provided, meaning that older video input sources are higher on the list than newer (and typically more desired) sources. Thus, to select a high end video input from the list, a viewer must scroll through the low end video input entries.